coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8497 (24th October 2014)
Plot Cilla has spent the night on the sofa at No. 9 and offers to stand lunch at Roy's Rolls as a thank you for letting her stay. Tracy is livid: Bev Unwin's brother has died and she is too upset for Deirdre to leave her - she is therefore going to miss the wedding. Rob comforts her. Liz and Michelle are worried as Steve hasn't slept well. When he surfaces, he apologises for his outburst. Tony moves his things into the Rovers. Maria and Kylie continue to snipe at each other as Kylie suffers another come-down. Yasmeen is at her most demanding as the opening at 1.00pm of Jamila House nears. Alya is pleased when Gary says he won't be there. Callum phones demanding to see Kylie. Shocked, she makes out she's got a nail appointment and rushes to see him. Michelle offers Steve lunch at the bistro. He tries to get out of it but fails. Kylie meets Callum at the Dog & Gun. He hands her another wrap of speed. The centre opening is delayed when Yasmeen fusses over last minute snags. Peter is sentenced to life imprisonment with a minimum of fifteen years. Tracy is distraught. Callum tells Kylie he wants to see Max. Beth is introduced to Cilla who is polite and charming with her, making Fiz uneasy. Kylie rushes from the pub to pick up Max from school. Callum offers to take her but she refuses. The centre is opened and Gary is there, much to Alya's discomfort. Steve fails to turn up at the bistro and Michelle tracks him down to the Rovers yard where he is subdued and sullen. Kylie's nail appointment rings the salon to find out why she didn't turn up. Kylie arrives at school to see Callum talking to Max from his car. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Just Nick's *Victoria Street *Jamila House *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Bessie Street *The Dog & Gun Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie meet up with Callum, although she is not happy with what he wants; Tony moved his belongings into The Rovers; Michelle tries to cheer Steve up; and Fiz is suspicious of Cilla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,030,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2014 episodes